Christmas In Suna
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Gaara gets Kankuro the thing he wants most for Christmas... But does his present want him back? Kankuro/Kiba. Slash. Lemon. Belated Christmas gift for Meghan! My buddy! HUG! REVIEW! I'm sorry it's so late Meghan! Forgive me!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... Sasuke does *smirk*

**NOTE***:** This is a Christmas present for Meghan! Merry Christmas! YAY! Sorry It's not Christmas anymore though *pout*. But... I made this extra kinky for you so YAY!

**Enjoy!!! :D**

_Christmas in Suna..._

Kankuro was incredibly proud of his younger brother. Gaara had been doing so good lately. The red head didn't kill anyone unless he had to, he said 'please' and 'thank you', he even tried to smile and laugh on occasion; it had been nice around Suna.

But, all good things must come to an end, right? His beloved brother had gone a little too far now... Otherwise, why would a Leaf shinobi be lying in his bed with a red ribbon resting innocently on his sleeping forehead?

"Gaara," Kankuro questioned, "What is this?"

The red head smirked. "It's your Christmas present. I've never gotten you one before, so I thought you needed something that you really wanted. Do you like it?"

Kankuro smiled and ruffled the young Kazekage's hair. "I love it, Gaara, thank you."

"Good," Gaara replied. "I'll leave now." With those words, he left his older brother's room.

Kankuro sighed as soon as his brother was out of earshot. He ran his hands over his painted face. What was he supposed to do with the Leaf shinobi? He had to admit that this was probably the best present that he had ever received. All of the times he'd been to the Leaf Village, the lovely shinobi in his bed had always caught his eye. Wild brown hair, big brown eyes, delicious tan skin, and what Kankuro found most attractive were the red triangle tattoos on his face. Kankuro would get tattoos if he didn't fear Temari would kill him; he found that facial tattoos were incredibly sexy. The red on top of the lovely tan skin was perfectly divine.

Well, he was already asleep, might as well let him rest a little longer. Traveling with Gaara probably hadn't been too much fun. Considering his decision a good one, he went to his bathroom to take a shower.

Kankuro allowed the hot water to wash away all the stress and worry about Gaara. One little slip up in an entire line of good was nothing to worry about. Kidnapping did not mean his beloved little brother would go off and kill people during the night. The redhead was only giving Kankuro what he wanted. The puppet-master told his siblings every time they visited the Leaf Village how much he wanted the tattooed shinobi in his bed; he never failed to mention how beautiful the shinobi was or how beautifully he moved and acted. Gaara had both given him the best present ever while also giving him the worst.

He wanted the Leaf shinobi Kiba Inuzuka with every fiber of his being. He _craved _a taste of tattooed flesh; he dreamed almost every night that the dog-loving ninja was in his bed. He fantasized frequently that he would wake up with the smaller brunette in his arms, and Gaara had given him a chance to make his fantasies come true. He could make the brunette writhe beneath him in pleasure, and he could wake up in the morning with his arms around a lean waste... But... He may have wanted the Leaf shinobi, but he wanted even more than that for the Leaf shinobi to want him back. Being kidnapped by Gaara, having a bow placed on his head, and then placed in someone's bed would not make Kiba want Kankuro back; if anything, it would scare him away. Never getting a chance with the dog-lover was _not_ what Kankuro wanted. He would finish his shower, wake the smaller male up, and then find him a safer place to sleep. Kankuro may not have _wanted_ to force himself upon the other but it was late, he really wanted a taste of his obsession, and he didn't trust himself not to take what he wanted... So, that was the game plan: shower, wake up, move away. Easy...

A few minutes later, Kankuro emerged from the bathroom. Steam billowed out around him as he used his towel to dry his paint-less face and hair. He would have used another towel to cover himself, but honestly it was too much work just so he could put some clothes on. He had no issues with being nude around others, besides it was his room and his only company was asl...

"Kankuro?"

...eep...

"Where am I? Why is there a bow on my head? Why are you naked?" The smaller brunette blushed deeply. "W-why am _I_ naked...?"

Kankuro had been frozen before from surprise that his guest was awake; he was frozen now because he had had no idea that the most beautiful shinobi in the world was _naked_ in his bed. As in nude, as in no clothes... as in_ all_ _naturale_ in his bed. All of his lovely, naked glory was in Kankuro's bed. Damn, this did not make his game plan simple; actually, it made it _harder_ (if you know what I'm saying)...

"Wait," Kiba said, sounding like he'd just figured out the easiest problem in the world, "This is another dream, isn't it?"

Kankuro thought about that. Another? As in the delectable Leaf shinobi had dreamed things like this before? Interesting... "Dream?" He replied out loud.

"Yes," Kiba answered, sounding relieved, "This _must _be a dream! I'm glad too, because I thought for a moment there I had gotten drunk enough to go to Suna, naked, and sneak into your bed!" He laughed lightly before a sudden look of pure lust came over his face and in his eyes. "And since this is a dream, I can do whatever I want to you..." He smirked a super sexy-kinky smirk and looked pointedly between the puppet-master's legs, licking his lips at the bigger man's noticeably stiff erection.

Kankuro nonchalantly covered himself with his towel. What the hell was he supposed to do? He could listen to the little angel on his shoulder telling him to put some clothes on, find some clothes for Kiba, and then find the other a room far from his own. He would _not_ pretend this was a dream because he knew it wasn't, and he would _not_ take advantage of Kiba's wrong assumption just to have a taste of that delicious mouth or have a feel of that tight looking ass he loved staring at.

_**Or....**_

He could listen to the devil on his other shoulder and the massive erection he had between his legs telling him to take full advantage of the situation and not let Gaara's great present go to waste. He _would_ pretend it was a dream because Kiba obviously believed it was one and he _would_ use the brunette's momentary stupidity to have a taste of that mouth and a feel of that ass...

What to do, what to do... Kankuro warred with himself: Play along or tell the truth? Satiate his hunger for the Leaf nin or remain a hungry beggar?Bury himself deep within that tight heat that he wanted or sleep alone? Play along, tell the truth... Play along, tell the truth... Play along, tell the truth... He should play along... No! He should tell the truth! But... No! Tell the truth! He should tell the truth. Yeah, that would make his conscience feel better. The little devil on his shoulder glared pointedly at his still rather erect erection...

'_True, true_,' he thought, there was _that_ that wouldn't feel better no matter how good his conscience felt. '_Damn, damn, double damn, fucking butt, puppet shit..._' Why him? He needed to tell Kiba the truth (_Dammit_), and get him out of there ASAP or else he would explode.

Just as he was finally concluding his little war with himself, Kiba's voice broke through his thoughts, and he had never heard it sound so sexy. "Well...? Are you going to stand there in pain, or are you going to let me ease it for you?" Kiba spoke in a way that didn't help his pain at all; it only added fuel to the already rapidly growing fire.

Kankuro took a step forward, then another. He told himself to stop and to tell the dog-lover that he wasn't dreaming, to tell him that he and his erection were quite real. He had lost all control of his legs. They just would not listen to his brain; he was proud of them.

As he walked somewhat stiffly to his bed, Kiba removed the bow from his head and tossed it to the floor. "That'll get in the way..." he gave in explanation.

Kankuro nodded and paused hesitantly next to the medium-sized bed, on the side opposite Kiba. He wanted to just climb in and make the dog-lover howl for him but... Damn his conscience! He needed a little more encouragement.

And encouragement is exactly what Kiba gave him. The smaller brunette leaned over the bed and pulled the towel from Kankuro's waist, lightly brushing the man's erection in the process, purposely or accidentally, Kankuro didn't know. "That'll get in the way, too," the dog-lover whispered voluptuously. Kankuro bit his lip; damn Kiba was sexy.

With a smirk, Kiba leaned back over and motioned for Kankuro to join him, who did so eagerly. "You don't normally take so long to get in bed with me in my dreams," Kiba said.

Kankuro swallowed back a gulp. Kiba apparently wanted him if he dreamed about him often, but that didn't make right the fact that even though the feelings were mutual, he was still taking advantage of the dog-lover. He smirked. "It's Christmas time; maybe you're having a special dream."

"I must be," Kiba replied. "You've never been make-up less before; and I've never been in your room before either. Is this it?"

"It sure is," Kankuro replied, he moved closer to the other. "As for the face-paint, (because I do _not _wear make up) Merry Christmas. You've seen my true face..." He reached for the covers that were still keeping him from the dog-lover. Kiba had been looking at _him_ naked since he woke up; it was vice-versa time. He wanted to finally see that gorgeous naked body that he dreamed of so often. "My face is your present, your body is mine. And I want to unwrap my gift," he said as he pulled the covers back.

Kiba was just as beautiful as he'd imagined, even more so. He was perfectly sculpted and tanned everywhere... _Everywhere_. Kankuro couldn't help himself: he ran his hands over gorgeous legs, over a taut stomach, up a smooth chest... Since he received no complaint, or order to stop, he replaced his hands with his mouth.

He started his oral assault on Kiba's neck. He could feel the dog-lover's pulse quicken; it encouraged him, as did the smaller brunette's moans. He no longer cared why they were doing this or if Kiba would get mad at him later for letting him believe it was a dream; all he cared about was the fact that this _was _happening and that Kiba tasted even better then he'd imagined.

He made sure to leave his mark on the dog-lover's neck before he moved down lower. He sat himself between Kiba's legs before laying them both down, not once breaking the contact between his mouth and Kiba's delectable skin. He leaned up from his assault to get a quick glance at the flushing and the lusty-eyed male; Kiba looked good on his back.

Continuing his assault, he ran his hands down Kiba's sides while twirling his tongue around one taught nipple. He felt Kiba's hands run through his hair, encouraging him to continue. He felt the dog-lover's legs rub against him; damn those things were torturous. As he decided to give Kiba's other nipple some attention, he ran a hand down one leg and pulled it to his waist; Kiba moved the other one there on his own. That was where they belonged, and it felt amazing.

Kankuro would have continued down Kiba's body, but the one thing he wanted to taste more than anything else was Kiba's lips. He kissed and nibbled a trail up from the brunette's chest to his neck, where he went straight to his target. He had to hold back a growl as he tasted Kiba's lips for the first time. Not even in his dreams had he given this much credit to the dog-lover's mouth. He lightly bit the smaller male's lower lip, _begging_ to be let into that mouth... Kiba groaned and allowed him entrance.

Kankuro would have came from the sheer _taste_ of Kiba had he had less control of himself. But no, he would come into that tight ass and he would release to the sound of Kiba screaming his name.

Kiba was overwhelmed. Kankuro had never felt so good in his dreams. If being with Kankuro felt like this in real life he would never leave the puppet-master's bed. He tasted even more amazing then he did in his dreams, and he felt so incredibly good between his legs... Kiba tightened his grip around the man, getting closer, as the kiss continued, followed by another.

They did, eventually, stop kissing long enough for Kiba to say something. "Kankuro..." His voice came out needy and breathy, "I love kissing you... But please, do more..."

Kankuro smirked. He had completely ignored the other's erection, both on purpose and on accident. He wanted to hear Kiba beg for attention, but he'd also been lost in his first taste of Kiba. "Do more? Do more of what?"

Kiba smirked as well. "Me..."

Kankuro closed his eyes. "I've always wanted to hear you say that." He kissed the smaller male's lips some more, at the same time reaching between them and lightly grabbing his erection. Kiba jumped slightly at the contact, but Kankuro's hand felt really good. Slowly, Kankuro pumped the other's dick. He felt Kiba's legs tighten around his waist and the grip in his hair tighten. He wanted to stop what he was doing, flip Kiba over on his stomach, and fuck him senseless... But, that would come; he could tease the other some more first.

The puppet-master bit down on Kiba's neck, enough to draw a few drops of blood, at the same time squeezing the other just a _little_ harder. It earned him a really hard yank to his hair, but also a really beautiful scream, "Kankuro!" Was it just him or did Kiba sound even sexier when he yelled out Kankuro's name?

The bigger male smirked and kissed his little bite mark, all the while continuing the workings of his hand. He was in quite a bit of pain, his dick was hard as hell, but it was worth it to make Kiba writhe like he was... Did he already mention that Kiba looked damn good on his back?

"K-Kankuro," Kiba tried to say; believe it or not, but it was really hard to form a complete thought when all his blood was rushing south. "St-stop and fuck me..."

Kankuro paused as that order washed over him like water over a man stranded in the dessert. He liked hearing those words so much in fact, that he wanted to hear them again. He resumed his stroking and whispered deeply in Kiba's ear. "I'm sorry... What was that?" He pumped his hand a little faster and squeezed a _little_ harder.

The dog-lover squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I-I said to stop with the hand job, and f-fuck me."

Could he hear it one more time? Kiba could say it even better right? "You want me to what?" He squeezed a little harder.

Kiba yelled, frustrated now, "Flip me over, shove your dick in my ass, and fuck me, dammit!"

Kankuro, being the obedient man he was, stopped pumping the dog-lover, who had been angry yet whimpered at the loss of contact, and flipped him over. He couldn't decide if Kiba looked better on his back or on his stomach... It was too close to pick... He leaned over the smaller male, placing kisses on his back; he was extremely aware of how close his dick was to Kiba's ass. But he didn't want to hurt the dog-lover, and he had no lube at all... Hmm... Damn, what he supposed to do?

"What are you waiting for?" Kiba questioned; he shivered slightly as he felt another kiss on his back.

"I'm waiting for a bottle of lube to magically appear in my hand, this _is_ a dream right?"

Kiba groaned. "Just forget it and fuck me."

Kankuro almost listened, but no. "I don't want to hurt you." He kissed the back of Kiba's neck and nibbled slightly.

Kiba groaned again. He hadn't wanted to resort to this but... It couldn't be helped. If Kankuro wanted to wait and take him, he would just make him want it now. "Kankuro, please..." He felt the bigger male stiffen slightly; yeah, Kiba's sexy voice always worked in his dreams. He tried to sound as needy, as slutty, and as down-right horny as he could. And he could _very_ well... "I need you Kankuro..." He pushed himself up slightly and grabbed himself with a moan. "If you won't make me scream," he panted, "I'll have to do it myself." He pumped himself and shut his eyes. "I want _you_ to make me scream Kankuro." He could still feel Kankuro at his back, so he continued to put on his little show. "Kankuro," he moaned, "Please..." He panted some more and let out a few more moans, each one louder then the last. "Kankuro please make me scream..." He could tell that Kankuro was losing his resolve. What he was about to say would break him down for sure. "Please Kankuro," he whimpered, "I wanna feel your throbbing cock inside me... I want you to fuck me... Please..."

Kankuro lost it. Without warning, he gave Kiba exactly what he wanted and pushed himself deep inside the tightest heat he'd ever felt. He wrapped an arm around the smaller male's waist and stilled his hand. "I will make you scream..."

Kiba already wanted to scream but held it in. It hurt yes, but he wanted Kankuro more then he cared how much it hurt. Besides, it would feel better, it always did. After a moment, he pushed himself against the bigger male, telling him that he wanted more.

Without any further encouragement, Kankuro pulled himself out almost completely, before he slammed back in. He continued to push himself in and out of the dog-lover, at the same time trying not to go dizzy. He never would have imagined that anyone could feel this good to be inside. Maybe this _was_ a dream... How else could someone feel so good? How else could someone taste so good? Or look so good? If this was really a dream, he never wanted to wake up again. He saw stars each time he thrusted; he never wanted Kiba to leave his bed again.

Kiba was a moaning, panting mess of goo. He couldn't think straight or breathe properly. Damn... It was so hard... And hot... And... "Kankuro..." he moaned out.

Kankuro smirked and leaned forward to whisper huskily in the dog-lover's ear. "I like the way you moan my name." He lightly nibbled on the smaller brunette's ear. "Do it for me again," he encouraged, pushing harder into the tight ass around him.

And after that, Kiba couldn't seem to say anything else.

"Kankuro... Kankuro..." Pant, pant, pant... "Gods..."

"Kankuro!"

"Kankuro! Don't stop!"

"Please..."

"Faster... Kankuro..."

"Hmm...Harder, Kankuro..."

Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro; that was all he could say, and Kankuro wouldn't have had it any other way.

They both finally went over the edge, screaming each other's names.

"Kankuro!"

"Kiba!"

Kankuro was breathing heavily into Kiba's neck. He didn't want to move. The longer they basked in the after glow of such great fucking sex, the longer he could pretend it was a dream. The longer he pretended it was a dream, the less time he would feel Kiba's anger at being taken advantage of. But damn if it hadn't really felt like a dream... No. That had felt better then any dream he'd ever had... Ever. Hands down, no question, without a doubt: Kiba was greatest partner he'd ever had, and if he had anything to say about it Kiba would be the last one. He would keep Kiba for himself and he would be the only name that Kiba screamed in the hold of passion; his mouth would be the only one that tasted Kiba; and he would be the only one allowed inside that tight heat...

Kiba finally seemed to get bored so he started to roll over; Kankuro sighed and pulled out of the brunette and allowed the action. Kiba looked up at him with huge, grinning brown eyes. "Better then a dream?" he questioned with a smirk.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I thought that _was_ a dream?" he replied, running a hand through Kiba's spikey hair.

Kiba laughed and rolled his eyes. "Still playing along I see," he commented. "Merry Christmas Kankuro. I didn't buy you anything so this is all you get."

"What?" Kankuro asked dumbly.

"Dreams aren't that vivid, are they?" the dog-lover replied, snuggling against Kankuro's semi-sweaty chest and closing his eyes. He was tired now.

"Wait. So are you telling me that you didn't really think that was a dream? You were really 'awake' the whole time? Are you shitting me?"

Kiba laughed and sat up. "I knew the entire time I wasn't dreaming, so no, I'm not shitting you. For one, I was the one who suggested that Gaara give me to you as a present, meaning this entire thing was my idea. And for two, you really have never been without make-up in my dreams. I must say Pinnochio, that you look even more sexy without it..."

Kankuro was trying to wrap his head around this entire thing. For one he was incredibly happy. Hell yes! Kiba had planned this whole thing! He also felt a little guilty though for think Gaara had receded some into his old self who didn't care for others. He probably couldn't have been happier if Kiba had attacked him in front of Temari; her face would have been priceless. He kissed the smaller brunette deeply. "You're an asshole," he said, pulling away, "Imagine how much better it could have been if I knew that you knew what you were doing."

Kiba blushed when he felt Kankuro's member against his leg, hardening again, but it awakened his own. "And how about if I wasn't pretending to be dreaming...?" he questioned huskily. He ran his hand over Kankuro's chest. "I was holding back on you... How about we rectify that?"

"Why don't we do that?" Kankuro replied with a smirk.

And so... That was how the two shinobi spent Christmas... And also how they were able to keep Gaara and Temari up All... Night... Long...

**Thank you! Definitely not as kinky in the end as I hoped, but this was late enough! MEGHAN! This is for you! Hug!  
**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


End file.
